Pokemon Teams
Teams that I am planning to use or are in the making. Pokemon Teams Single Battle Teams Single Battle Team #1 *Gothitelle (Female) **Ability: Competitive **Nature: Timid **Item: King's Rock ***Moves: Psychic, Dark Pulse, Thunder Wave, Calm Mind *Scizor (Male) **Ability: Light Metal **Nature: Jolly **Item: Scizorite ***Moves: X-Scissor, Iron Head, Roost, Night Slash *Noivern (Female) **Ability: Infiltrator **Nature: Modest **Item: Safety Goggles ***Moves: Super Fang, Moonblast, Dragon Pulse, Psychic *Raichu (Male) **Ability: Static **Nature: Timid **Item: Rocky Helmet **Moves: Electro Ball, Surf, Thunder Wave, Swagger *Meowistic (Female) **Ability: Infiltrator **Nature: Modest **Item: Wise Glasses ***Moves: Psychic, Shadow Ball, Thunder Wave, Attract *Darumatan (Male) **Ability: Zen Mode **Nature: Jolly **Item: Leftovers ***Moves: Psychic, Yawn, Endeavor, Flamethrower Showdown Imports Zeno's Team Arcanine (F) @ Weakness Policy Ability: Intimidate EVs: 252 Atk / 2 Def / 2 SpD / 252 Spe Adamant Nature - Extreme Speed - Flare Blitz - Wild Charge - Close Combat Aladdin (Lucario) (M) @ Lucarionite Ability: Justified EVs: 252 Atk / 2 Def / 2 SpD / 252 Spe Adamant Nature - Rock Slide - Bullet Punch - Close Combat - Power-Up Punch Laboon (Wailord) (M) @ Sitrus Berry Ability: Pressure Shiny: Yes EVs: 248 HP / 4 Atk / 4 SpA / 252 SpD Gentle Nature - Water Spout - Protect - Heavy Slam - Ice Beam Sceptile (M) @ Life Orb Ability: Overgrow Shiny: Yes EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe Timid Nature IVs: 1 Atk - Energy Ball - Dragon Pulse - Hidden Power Fire - Synthesis Lycanroc-Midnight (M) @ Muscle Band Ability: No Guard Shiny: Yes EVs: 252 Atk / 2 Def / 2 SpD / 252 Spe Adamant Nature - Stone Edge - Frustration - Brick Break - Taunt Raichu (F) @ Leftovers Ability: Static EVs: 252 HP / 4 SpA / 252 Spe Timid Nature - Encore - Knock Off - Thunderbolt - Wish Personal Team Abri (Alakazam) (M) @ Life Orb Ability: Magic Guard EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe Timid Nature IVs: 0 Atk - Psychic - Dazzling Gleam - Energy Ball - Hidden Power Fire Herring (Porygon2) @ Eviolite Ability: Analytic Shiny: Yes EVs: 252 HP / 4 Def / 252 SpA Relaxed Nature IVs: 0 Atk - Recover - Pain Split - Shadow Ball - Tri Attack Shoju (Magmortar) (M) @ Sitrus Berry Ability: Flame Body EVs: 252 Atk / 4 SpD / 252 Spe Jolly Nature - Flame Charge - Thunder Punch - Mach Punch - Earthquake Imperial (Salamence) (M) @ Salamencite Ability: Moxie EVs: 252 Atk / 4 SpD / 252 Spe Adamant Nature - Dragon Dance - Double-Edge - Earthquake - Outrage Siren (Primarina) (F) @ Waterium Z Ability: Torrent Shiny: Yes EVs: 252 HP / 252 SpA / 4 Spe Modest Nature - Aqua Jet - Moonblast - Encore - Scald Arachne (Ariados) (F) @ Focus Sash Ability: Insomnia Shiny: Yes EVs: 248 HP / 8 SpD / 252 Spe Timid Nature IVs: 0 Atk - Toxic Spikes - Agility - Baton Pass - Protect OU Team Rupee (Sableye) (M) @ Sablenite Ability: Prankster EVs: 248 HP / 8 SpA / 252 SpD Calm Nature IVs: 0 Atk - Will-O-Wisp - Calm Mind - Recover - Snarl Hippowdon (M) @ Red Card Ability: Sand Stream EVs: 252 HP / 252 Def / 4 SpD Impish Nature - Roar - Slack Off - Earthquake - Stealth Rock Amoonguss @ Black Sludge Ability: Regenerator EVs: 4 HP / 252 Def / 252 SpD Bold Nature IVs: 0 Atk - Spore - Giga Drain - Sludge Bomb - Synthesis Garchomp @ Rocky Helmet Ability: Rough Skin EVs: 4 Atk / 252 SpD / 252 Spe Adamant Nature - Earthquake - Iron Head - Dragon Claw - Fire Fang Gengar @ Focus Sash Ability: Cursed Body EVs: 252 Def / 252 SpD / 4 Spe Timid Nature IVs: 0 Atk - Destiny Bond - Disable - Shadow Ball - Taunt Gliscor @ Toxic Orb Ability: Poison Heal EVs: 4 HP / 252 Def / 252 SpD Careful Nature - Poison Jab - Earthquake - Protect - Roost